One True Love
by Buster's Jezebel
Summary: Written for Reedus' One True Love Community available here: /community/Reedus-s-One-True-Love-Challenge/112219/ A character Norman Reedus has played talking about his 'one true love' no smut for those who know my writing, T rated for language only. I have no ownership of the character this is based on.


_A/N - Written for Reedus' One True Love Challenge available on here:_ community/Reedus-s-One-True-Love-Challenge/112219/

* * *

Thank fuck he can smoke in here. Tony slides into a seat and looks out at the day. Gonna be a hot one. But his girl, she'll handle it just fine. She soaks up everything he gives her and then some. Hot, cold, whatever Tony's in for, she never says no.

He looks out at her preening in the early morning light. Nearly stretching in pleasure of the trip they're going on. Shaking his head Tony takes another drag and orders his breakfast. She's the one he thinks, finally he's found someone who can keep up with him.

An equal, someone who'll take everything he hands out and still come back for more. He's gone, hooked well and fucking truly thank you very fucking much and all that fucking jazz. Laughing quietly to himself he eats his breakfast when it comes, he's eager to be back with his woman and have them on their way.

Finishing off his coffee, he gets another large one to go and steps outside. He sees the dudes right about the same time he figures she sees them watching her. She's silent, making no noise when they approach, looking her over lasciviously. Before they can do more than reach for her gleaming skin he's on them.

"Back the fuck off, she's mine." He backs up his statement with a little something extra having no time for a fist fight. They try to stare him down but when Tony looks at them evenly, they don't linger. He's always had a gift for that long squint-eyed thousand yard stare that makes people just walk away.

He doesn't use it often, but he likes pulling it out of his repertoire now and then. He feels his girl eyeing him off and grins at her. She very nearly shakes her head at him in exasperation he's sure. Smiling he slides a hand along her flank, sliding it over her gorgeous body before he slides on into the vehicle.

Later that night Tony is lying on his side in the darkened motel room He's watching his woman soak up the night, she blends with it so well she is practically invisible. Fuck, he knows he loves her. The shit she'd let him pull with her this afternoon just confirmed it. He was gone, off the market.

He had found nirvana in the woman he was looking at right now. With a smile he closes his eyes and sleeps.

The next day they travel happily together, talking and joking. He knew he'd never tire of talking to her, hearing her answer back. It was heaven. Just the two of them on a road to nowhere. He grins thinking of that song.

Stroking his baby he murmurs to her as he pulls in for gas. When he fills up and pays, he's walking back outside when he just stops and stares. Beautiful. She was beautiful. All majestic and regal, statuesque. And yet she had more curves than a cyclone.

Class as well, she oozed fucking class. Made Tony feel stupid just looking at her sometimes. But she put out for him. One thing he had going that no one else did was he'd never take her for granted. He loved her too much.

Sliding his fingers across his lips he then brushes them over her as he gets back in and buckles up. Then they're off again. Pulling in later on that same evening Tony checks in for the night and then parks out front of the room.

As he gets out of the vehicle he stops for a second, just looks at her. And he takes out his cell and makes a call.

"You made good time today we're impressed." The voice answers on the first ring.

Tony says what he wants without delay. "I want her."

"Want who Tony?" The voice is amused.

"I want your first one off the line, consider it my fee instead of the cash you were gonna pay. And insurance for five years." He speaks firmly, making them aware he's not negotiating.

"What changed your mind?" It had been their original offer, a vehicle instead of cash for the driving job he was doing. Tony said no, he always took cash. Until now.

"What can I say? I'm in love. She runs like a dream, she's got class and power. She's quiet but she puts out when I need her to. She's my perfect match, my one true love." So saying Tony steps out into the night and using the remote he locks up his lady for the night.

His lady being the Lexus CT 200h Hybrid that is.

* * *

_Norman Reedus plays Tony in the 2010 Lexus Dark Ride short film and resulting shorter commercials. They're available for viewing on YouTube._

* * *

_A/N – Sorry if it's not what you were expecting but I wanted to be different and pick a character no one else would do and also one that wasn't popular. Norman has a huge body of work to choose from. __And I wanted one who would talk about his true love. And Tony put out for me in that respect if you'll pardon the pun._


End file.
